


The Clone

by Xierith



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Dick Jokes, Humor, Imposter, Jokes, M/M, Rescue, Slash, Weapons, clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xierith/pseuds/Xierith
Summary: Deadpool goes to break spiderman out from a evil experiment but arrives to find spidey, or what he believes to be spidey, bound to a table completely naked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with my friend LoveFantasy.

Deadpool/Spidey Fanfiction: The Clone

Deadpool was breaking into a top-secret facility run by an evil research group in order to steal the ‘ultimate weapon’ they had developed… The ultimate weapon was… Spiderman. Spiderman’s clone, anyway. The Spiderman clone was naked and strapped to one of those examination table things, probably about to experience some kind of horrifying experiment before Deadpool walked in and killed the guys who were going to do it.  
“Is it my birthday?” said Deadpool, “you know, I’m actually flattered, I never thought you would get yourself tied down naked just so you could wait for me to show up.”  
“Yeah, because obviously I put myself here. Just for you, Deadpool,” the fake Peter said sarcastically. “Now, I need to get out of here. Just before they got here, they injected me with a drug that’s supposed to alter my web shooting capabilities. I need the antidote from the shelf over there,” he added urgently.  
“Which one?” Deadpool whirled around, causing his katanas to hit the shelf behind him and shake loose several glass bottles which fell to the floor and shattered.  
“The one you just smashed on the floor,” Peter groaned. “You idiot!”  
“Well I’m sorry, the idiot will just leave you to get out on your own now,” Deadpool told him.  
“No, wait, I’m sorry I called you an idiot Deadpool,” said Peter. “Come on, Deadpool, please just help me get out of here.”  
“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Deadpool said, and walked over to the end of the examination table so he could start removing the leg restraints. While he undid the restraints, he couldn’t help noticing Spiderman’s hot body all helpless and spread out for him to see. When he was finished removing the leg restraints, he just couldn’t resist the urge to get a look at the rest of that body. He grabbed Peter’s legs by the ankles and lifted. “Damn, Peter, just look at that booty,” said Deadpool, “That is one sexy booty. I’d tap that till it fell off... Then I’d pick it up and tap it some more.” He reached down with one hand and tapped it against Peter’s firm, sexy ass. Then he set Peter’s ass back down on the table, then picked it back up again and tapped it again. “Yeah, just like that.”  
“Just get me off this table, Deadpool,” yelled Peter. He pulled his ankles out of Deadpool’s grasp and tried to turn his body away from Deadpool as much as he could while both his wrists were still restrained.  
“Looks like you need someone to… get you off,” said Deadpool, staring directly at Peter’s obviously erect dick and gleefully making air quotes while saying the words “get you off.” “Don’t worry, I’m going to get you off right now,” Deadpool added. He unfastened the wrist restraints and helped Peter off of the examination table. “Off of this table, obviously.” While helping Peter off the table, Deadpool couldn’t help squeezing Peter’s sexy ass and sliding his other hand around toward Peter’s now very hard dick, but before he could even squeeze it once Peter had grabbed him by the wrist and agressively pinned him down to the exam table, kneeling on top of him.  
“This is exciting,” said Deadpool, “but-t,” he squeezed Peter’s butt with his free hand for emphasis, “this has got to be a dream or something.”  
“You’re not dreaming,” said Peter. “I’m being affected by the drugs, and since you destroyed the antidote…the one that was supposed to neutralize the side effects to my…’web shooter,’ you’re now going to have to pay the price of…” Deadpool reached around with his free hand to touch something else “my dick!!”  
“The price of your dick, huh? Well, whatever makes you and your ‘web shooter’ happy, buddy.”  
Deadpool gasped when Peter let go of his wrists and reached down to grope his dick through Deadpool’s suit instead. “Ugh, the hard part will be peeling you out of this suit,” Peter complained.  
“Pretty sure that’s not the hard part,” Deadpool told him, and undid his belt so that he could easily pull off the buttom half of his suit, exposing his hard dick. “I know you never really liked my guns, but this is one weapon of mine that you’re going to be satisfied with.”  
Peter ignored him and flipped him over, pushing Deadpool’s ‘weapon’ into the examination table and rubbing his erection against Deadpool’s ass.  
“For a guy who never liked weapons, that’s some longsword you have there,” Deadpool said.  
“Yeah, well you’re going to find what it’s like when I decide to take a ‘stab’ at you,” Peter told him.  
“I’m not scared of your weapon of ass destruction,” said Deadpool, “time to use that ‘web shooter’ for a good cause. That’s your thing, right?”

 

\----------------UNBELIEVABLY CENSORED--------------

 

Afterward, Deadpool and the Spiderman clone were finally recovering from the side effects of the drug. The clone wouldn’t let go of Deadpool, who was almost too exhausted to move, anyway. That was the situation when the real Peter Parker finally showed up at the lab. Deadpool enjoyed the shock on his adorable face when he saw the face of the naked clone cuddling Deadpool, who was still only wearing the top half of his suit.  
“What the heck is this?” The real Spiderman yelled, not wanting to believe his eyes.  
“Peter,” Deadpool said adoringly, “I had no idea you were so good at…” he trailed off. Looked at the clone. Looked back at the real Peter. “Wait… but it wasn’t really you.” He kicked the clone off of him. “Oops, sorry you had to see that.” He met Peter’s eyes for a moment, looking almost sincere. Then he quickly drew a katana and decapitated the clone without hesitation. Its severed head rolled along the floor until it came to a stop at Peter’s feet. While he stared at it, Deadpool snuck up to him and grabbed his ass, then ran out of the building before Peter could get over his shock.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A loud noise woke Peter up. His alarm clock said it was 3:15 in the morning. After a few seconds, he realized that he was hard, but he could still see the image of his own dead face staring up at him… and he somehow remembered the things his clone had done with Deadpool. The things that were sure to haunt him for a very long time. Peter pushed his face back into his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Maybe he could forget about the whole disturbing dream… or maybe Deadpool would make another appearance.

 

THE END


End file.
